


The Experiment

by tellemonstar



Series: February Fun [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, Devil-Face Lucifer, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Fuckruary 2021: Location Location Location, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Poor Chloe, Public Masturbation, Rope Bondage, Science Experiment, Vaginal Sex, whump (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellemonstar/pseuds/tellemonstar
Summary: After chasing a mad scientist, Chloe gets injected with a new batch of his experimental serum. Lucifer looks after her, while Ella tries to get an antidote made.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: February Fun [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179035
Comments: 35
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> READ ME FIRST PLEASE!!
> 
> Please note, this work does contain sexual acts performed under somewhat dubious consent. The 'serum' Chloe is injected with works by overstimulating the need centres of the brain - hunger and sex. Her actions are her own, but she can't tell if it's her own desire or as a result of the injection. If you find that this might be triggering or just uncomfortable for you, then please skip this story. 
> 
> Fuckruary Prompts:   
> Trope/Kink: Dubcon   
> Trope/Kink: Masturbation   
> Trope/Kink: Oral Sex

Chloe ran through the halls of the deserted research facility. She could hear the suspect’s footsteps running up ahead, getting closer as he tired out. Lucifer had gone after the other guy who’d been quicker than his counterpart, and she heard a loud bang that sounded like something being thrown into a concrete wall. She hoped Lucifer hadn’t thrown the suspect too hard - they needed him alive. She rounded a corner, her boots barely making a sound now as she’d hit a carpeted area. Holding her gun out in front of her, she slowed slightly as she turned the corner. The suspect was out of sight, but she saw a door close and then movement behind the window in it.

“Come out, Professor Cunningham. If you surrender now, I might be able to help you.” Chloe called. “You couldn’t have predicted the side effects from your experiment.”

The door opened slightly, and Chloe shifted, aiming her gun at it. Cunningham spoke from inside.

“Ah, but don’t you see Detective, the experiment worked, and that is too precious to give up. I can’t willingly give my secrets to anyone. Even young James doesn’t have the full recipe for the stimulant. I knew he’d soon try to sell me out, start making his own version and selling it as a party drug. Perhaps there wasn’t enough stimulus on the eating, drinking and self-preservation areas, but I can fix that. I just need time. Then I can take it to the review boards and finally they’ll see I’m not some perverted person, I just want everyone to enjoy the benefits of my research.”

Chloe stood, keeping a close watch on the small bits of movement she could see through the window. She didn’t want to risk barging into the lab because she didn’t know what chemicals and things Cunningham had access to in there, and she enjoyed being alive and having all her body parts. The door opened and Cunningham stood, his head covered in a ski-mask, a gun aimed at Chloe’s head and a syringe full of some unknown substance in the other hand.

“Now be a good girl, Detective, and come here. I’m wearing full body armour and the ski mask is lined with Kevlar, so I don’t think you’ll take a chance - especially not if you want to go home to your child.” Chloe’s eyes widened minutely at this, but she nodded and holding her gun at her side, she walked over to the mad scientist. He gestured to a chair in the middle of the room and indicated she should sit on it. She obeyed, hoping that by doing so she'd buy enough time for the back-up to arrive (doubtful) or Lucifer to come looking for her (more likely). Cunningham tied her hands behind her back, loping the ropes around the rungs of the chair back until it satisfied him.

“Now, you’re going to get a chance to preview my research yourself.” He held up the syringe. “Oh, don’t worry, I’ve adjusted this dose. You won’t want to fuck non-stop until your heart stops from exhaustion - but you might find it hard to concentrate for the next couple of days.”

He stepped close and stuck the needle into Chloe’s arm, surprisingly gentle. “Now, that’ll take a little time to kick in. Say, 20 minutes? Then you’ll want to have some fun.”

With that last remark, he placed the now empty syringe on the desk in the room, picked up a briefcase, and whistling softly, strode out. Chloe sat wondering what the fuck she was going to do.

Lucifer, having easily subdued his own prey - and dear Dad had the man blubbered when Lucifer had kicked the door of the room he was hiding in open. Having secured him safely into the hands of the uniformed officer who had tipped Chloe to the suspects’ location, he headed off in search of his Detective. He heard footsteps and - was that whistling? The Detective didn’t whistle, so this was either another unknown suspect or the one she’d been chasing had gotten away from her. He ducked into a shadowy doorway and waited.

Cunningham had pulled the ski mask off his face - it was far too hot with it on and thought for a second he could feel someone watching him. He looked around but saw nothing, so continued on, only to be literally pulled up short the next moment. A furious Lucifer was holding him in the air by his collar. The next thing he knew he was slammed up against a wall, held in place by one hand around his neck, which was putting significant pressure on his windpipe.

“Where. Is. She?” Lucifer growled.

Cunningham pointed in the direction he’d come from. Lucifer, realising through the red mist that was threatening his control over his fury, adjusted the hand around Cunningham’s neck, allowing the scientist to speak.

“In the lab,” he wheezed, trying to suck in as much air as possible.

“What did you do to her?” Lucifer’s eyes glowed Devil-red.

“No-no-nothing. J-j-just tied her up, and s-s-she gets to be the f-f-first test subject of the adjusted d-d-dose.” Cunningham wasn’t exactly sure who Lucifer was, apart from a rich nightclub owner who tagged along to crime scenes and was in a relationship with Detective Chloe Decker. Whoever else he was, right now he was utterly terrifying. Upon hearing this latter sentence, Lucifer let out an angry roar and threw Cunningham across the hallway where he slammed into a wall and slid down, unconscious from the force of hitting the wall. Not wanting to take any chances in case Cunningham was wrong, Lucifer ran in the direction the Professor had come from. He slowed when he reached the dead-end of labs.

“Detective?” He called.

“Lucifer?” Chloe’s relieved voice came from the room straight ahead. He rushed over and through to find her sitting on the chair, hands still tied behind her.

“Detective…” Lucifer moved to the back of the chair and quickly untied her. She shook her arms and hands, trying to redirect the blood flow.

“Can you grab that syringe with your pocket square or something? It’s the one Cunningham injected me with. Ella might find something to reverse it.” Chloe said, slowly standing. Lucifer pulled a silk handkerchief out of some pocket and carefully covered the syringe without touching it, wrapping it up to give to Ella.

“Do you need to go back to the station or would you rather go home?” Lucifer asked quietly.

Chloe thought that going home sounded amazing, but she needed to at least get that syringe to Ella and write up the arrests of Professor Theodore Cunningham and James Watford. “Station first, then home.”

They walked back down the corridors and Chloe noticed the still crumpled form of Professor Cunningham sprawled on the ground where he’d landed. Lucifer looked a tiny bit sheepish about that, but helped Chloe roll him onto his stomach so she could cuff him. They heard sirens rapidly approaching and left him where he was. He wasn’t going anywhere as when Chloe had checked his eyes were rolled back in his head.

They met the uniformed back up at the doors to the facility- Chloe ordered it swept through and for Watford and Cunningham to be escorted separately to holding. With that, they headed to her car. Her vision was blurring, and she felt nauseated and far too hot. She passed her car keys to Lucifer - she was in no shape to drive and got in the passenger seat. She closed her eyes for a minute and opened them to see Lucifer looking at her with concern.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, focusing on his face.

“Darling, you don’t look well. I think perhaps you ought to go to the hospital and get checked out. We have no idea what he actually injected you with,” Lucifer said, frowning at her now pale and clammy face.

“Just get the syringe to Ella - at least she can analyse it and figure it out before I go anywhere. Then let’s go home,” she said. Lucifer sighed but obeyed. He would have Ella meet him at LUX and give her the syringe Chloe had been injected with.

They’d barely been in the car five minutes before it hit. Chloe felt like someone had flipped a switch, and she was suddenly intensely horny. She wriggled in her seat, hoping that a little of friction might keep it at bay, but she just couldn’t find enough. Finally, unable to take it any longer, she pointed to a pay-by-the-hour parking facility and said, “Go in there and find a park where the front of the car is out of camera range.”

Lucifer raised his eyebrows at this request, but pulled in and found a spot in a dimly lit section of the facility. Turning to face Chloe, he watched, fascinated, as she undid the button and zip on her pants and slid the seat back as far as it would go. Putting the back of the seat back as well, she stretched her body out as far as she could and slipped a hand down into her panties.

“Um, Detective...?” Lucifer ventured, still rather concerned about her.

“Just gotta... ‘til we... get home...” Chloe said, distractedly, working her clit furiously, trying to find some release from whatever Cunningham had injected into her system. As much as she would rather be doing this in her own bed or Lucifer’s, she simply couldn’t wait that long. There was a haze of suddenly pent-up sexual tension clouding her brain and she couldn’t think because of it. She was barely refraining from screaming in frustration. She sighed, her fingers beginning to tire from her ministrations, and she was no closer to finding relief. She turned her head, looking at Lucifer.

“Need some help, Detective?” he asked, taking in her expression. She nodded, and he gestured for her to turn to face out her window and move closer to him. She did so, and he gathered her up and pulled her against him. Putting his mouth close to her ear and keeping one arm around her waist, he slid the other hand down into her underwear to join her hand. “Do you remember the last time we were at the beach house? You were wearing that yellow bikini with polka-dots like that ridiculous song, but it was lovely on you. All that leg and the cut did all sorts of delightful things to your bum.”

Chloe felt herself relax against him, enjoying both his soft seductive tone of voice, and the feeling of his clever fingers working between her legs, exploring her clit and her pussy better than she ever could.

Feeling her relax, he adjusted his hand a bit, allowing him to slip two fingers inside her which caused her to thrust her hips forward wanting maximum impact. Still talking about their last stay at his beach house, where she’d come out of the water after an evening swim and dropped the bottoms of that bikini and ridden him until they both found release, he curled his fingers against her sensitive inner wall and she bucked against his hand. She squirmed, grinding against Lucifer’s hand, chasing release and finding it. She sagged against him, her cheeks flushed and breathing ragged. 

“We can go now,” Chloe said, after regaining her senses and sanity, sitting up and boosting her hips up so she could pull her jeans back up properly. Lucifer stayed silent, but turned the car on and prepared to drive away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer learn the other side effects of the injection Chloe received. Ella makes an appearance.

Lucifer just managed to park Chloe’s car in its designated spot at LUX before she threw the door open and, with an unhappy moan, began dry-retching. Lucifer reached over and held her hair back from her face, knowing that it could turn to actual vomiting at any moment. He stroked her back, muttering soothingly to her. After a few minutes, she stopped.

“Are you okay, Detective?” he said, keeping his hand gently on her lower back. She nodded and slowly sat up straight, then put a hand over her eyes. 

“Headache and the lights are too bright,” she said. 

“Just stay there, darling,” Lucifer said, getting out of the car and quickly making his way around to her. “I’m picking you up now, just hold on.”

Chloe felt Lucifer's arms wrap firmly around her and wrapped hers around his neck, closing her eyes against the lights of the garage. He headed straight to the elevator and used his elbow to call for it and then to press the button for the penthouse. When the doors opened to the penthouse, Lucifer headed straight for the bedroom and placed Chloe gently on the bed. “I’m just going to close the curtains and dim the lights.” 

He moved around the bedroom, closing the blinds and dimming the lights. Chloe opened her eyes when he tugged off her boots. “I think you’ll be more comfy without your boots on. Is it dark enough now?”

“Yeah, it’s dark enough.”

“Alright. I’m going to go call Miss Lopez to come and collect this syringe. I’ll just be outside,” he said, bending down and kissing her forehead. 

“Thank you,” she said, reaching up and stroking his cheek. He kissed her palm and left the bedroom. He paced the room for a minute and poured himself a drink, swallowing it in one go. Then, placing the still-wrapped syringe on the bar top, he pulled out his phone and called Ella.

“Lucifer! How’s Chloe? They said she was sick?” Ella’s voice was worried.

“She’s… okay for now,” Lucifer said. “Listen, Miss Lopez, that Cunningham scum injected her with something. We’ve got the syringe here - it’s wrapped up, but you need it to figure out what’s in it so we can give her an antidote of some sort.”

“OK - I can come get it now. I’m going to leave the crime scene soon. Are you at LUX?”

“Yes - call me when you arrive, so I can let you up to the penthouse.”

“Okay - I should be about 45 minutes, depending on the traffic.”

“Very good.”

Chloe heard most of the conversation - then a rolling wave of nausea came over her. She groaned and bolted from the bed into the bathroom and was violently sick. After a minute she heard water running and felt a cool cloth cover the back of her neck, and hands gently pulling her hair out of her face. Just when she’d thought she was done, she was sick again, twice. Feeling that everything had finally subsided, she sat back on her heels, arms folded on the toilet seat and rested her head against them, too worn out to care that she was almost face first in the toilet. 

“I’m right here, darling. But you are burning up,” Lucifer said, gently removing the damp face cloth from her neck to rinse it and cool it again. It was almost hot to the touch and Chloe’s skin had felt more like his own heat-wise when he’s touched her face to pull her hair away. While his system was perfectly fine running warmer than a human’s, he was unconvinced it would do the Detective any good. Replacing the face cloth gently, he reached over the bathtub and turned the water on, slightly cooler than usual but not cold. He hoped the cooler water would help bring down her body temperature some. Once it was at a temperature he deemed okay, he went back to Chloe, who was limply leaning against the toilet still.

“Can you sit up for me, darling?” He spoke softly, not wanting to cause her headache to be any worse than he imagined it now was after she’d be so violently sick.

“Okay,” came the hoarse reply. She leaned back against his legs, but couldn’t do much more than that. She was so hot, she felt like she was burning, and she was thirsty now. She tossed her head in agitation. “Hot. Too hot. Thirsty.” 

“Let’s get you undressed and in the tub - that’ll cool you down. Then I’ll get you some water,” Lucifer said, gently tugging on the bottom of her top to pull it off over her head. With Lucifer doing most of the work - Chloe was focusing on standing upright without falling over - they got her undressed and into the tub. The water, whilst still warm, was cooler than Chloe and it felt amazing against her skin. She let out a happy moan and sank down to her chin. “You okay to stay here whilst I get you a drink?”

“Yes, thank you.” Studying her carefully, he stood for a moment then strode outside quickly. Reaching the bar, he filled a glass with water, and pausing to collect an ottoman from the living area, and took both water and ottoman into the bathroom. He placed the ottoman on the floor next to the tub and handed the glass to Chloe. She was enjoying the feel of the water and now felt well enough to have the jets on, although only gently. He sat on the ottoman beside the bathtub, prepared to keep constant watch over his love.

Chloe’s phone chimed, and Lucifer fished it out of her jeans pocket. He looked at the screen and saw Daniel’s name on the screen. “It’s Daniel. Do you want to talk to him?”

Chloe shook her head. “No. Just let it go to voicemail. I can text him later and ask him what the problem is. If it’s Trixie, he’ll let me know in the message.”

Lucifer nodded and put her phone in his pocket. They sat like that in the bathroom, both of them wondering about what the complications of this injection were going to be. Eventually, Lucifer’s phone broke the silence. “That will probably be Miss Lopez. I’m going to let her come up here to get the syringe because I’m not comfortable leaving you alone.”

He stood and answered the phone as he walked to the door of the bathroom. “Miss Lopez. Yes - I’ll unlock the elevator for you now - come straight up to the penthouse.”

He hung up and tapped an app on his phone which would allow him to unlock the elevator for Ella and walked out into the living area to wait for her. A few minutes later, the doors opened and a slightly harassed-looking Ella stepped out and headed straight over to Lucifer. “How is Chloe?”

Lucifer sighed and spoke quietly. “Not all that well, Miss Lopez. When we left the crime scene her vision was blurred, she felt nauseated and hot. Her skin was clammy. When we got here she tried to be sick but wasn’t, although she did wind up with a headache and was affected by the light in the garage. I got her up here and just after I’d finished talking to you, she was violently ill - three times, and she’s far too hot. Plus, there are _other_ side effects. Even though the dose was apparently adjusted.”

“Mierda.” Ella balled her hands into fists and stuck them on her hips. “She won’t go to the hospital?”

“You know the Detective.”

“Yeah, I do. I need to talk to her and you’ll need to let me know if she develops any other symptoms. Where is the syringe?”

Lucifer indicated the handkerchief-wrapped bundle on the bar. “Just let me go tell the Detective you want to talk to her.”

Ella watched him stride off into the bedroom then disappear, obviously going into the ensuite. She couldn’t hear anything but for a soft murmur. Then he reappeared in the doorway of the bedroom. “This way, Miss Lopez.”

Ella followed him into the bedroom _Nice - that bed is enormous and looks so soft. Els, get a grip on yourself!_ Then into the ensuite bathroom. _OMG, I could live in this bathroom. Oh, Poor Chloe, she looks terrible._

“Hey Chloe,” Ella said softly, approaching the bathtub and kneeling on the ground beside it. Chloe, who’d drawn her knees up and was resting her chin on them, gave her a half-smile. She was quite pale although her cheeks were quite flushed, and looked utterly spent.

“Hey Ella.”

“How are you feeling? I got a run-down from Lucifer, but I need to hear it from you. You need to tell me everything, I’m afraid. Embarrassing or not. I need to know so I can have as much information to give the team to figure out something to counteract whatever you’ve been given.” Ella explained, knowing Chloe was a rather private person. 

Chloe sighed. “Can you pass me that glass of water?”

“Sure.” Ella reached up and took the glass from the sink where it sat and passed it to Chloe. Noticing that she was shivering, she helped Chloe put the glass to her lips and not spill it. “You okay? You’re not cold?”

“No, it’s nice in here.” Chloe said. Ella dipped fingers in the water - it was perfect bath temperature. 

“Alright. Can you tell me all your symptoms so far?” Ella asked. Chloe listed everything she’d felt since Cunningham had injected her, including the more embarrassing side effect of being unbelievably horny, although she skipped how she’d temporarily solved that issue. Ella clucked her tongue and said, “You poor thing. If any of these symptoms get worse - especially the vomiting and the headaches you’re going to have to see a doctor. I don’t know what effect, if any, this has had on your brain. But I’ll put a rush on the analysis and then on getting an antidote made. Just hang in there, okay?”

“Thanks Ella,” Chloe said, sinking back against the back of the tub and letting the water cover her up to her shoulders once more. 

“Not a problem. I’ll get the syringe off to the lab now and hopefully we’ll have some good news by morning.” Ella stood, and with a brief wave, walked back out to where Lucifer stood at the bar, downing another glass of whiskey. She pulled out a pair of gloves and after putting them on and pulling an evidence bag from her pocket, she unwrapped the syringe and placed it into the bag. She turned to Lucifer and said, “I’ll get this to the lab straight away and let you know as soon as I hear anything.”

“Thank you, Miss Lopez.” He walked her to the elevator. “Is there anything I should look for or watch specifically?”

“If the headaches or vomiting get worse, she’ll need to see a doctor. I know someone who will be very discrete if that happens. You can just text me and I’ll give you her details. Hopefully, the lab analysis shows me whatever parts of her brain and body the injection is affecting, and we can work an antidote for that. Also, if she starts have any memory problems or fainting spells or anything really unusual, you need to get her to the hospital straight away.” Ella patted his arm. “It’s my top priority right now, so I’m going to go.”

Lucifer watched her step into the elevator and sent up a silent prayer to any of his siblings who might be listening to ensure that Ella got to the laboratory safely and quickly. Turning, he headed back into the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe deals with the situations she's in. Ella has news. Chloe is still aroused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired and bored, so have an update. :)

Chloe couldn’t believe it. She’d out-fucked the Devil, which was no easy feat. But there he was, sprawled, belly-down, face half-mashed into his pillow, half facing her, sound asleep. It was, according to her phone, just after 1 am. She’d gotten out of the bath not long after Ella had left because she needed a quick fast fuck to control the annoying lust compulsion or whatever it was affecting her. Afterwards, she had managed to keep down a grilled cheese sandwich.

Then the compulsion to mate her body with another’s overwhelmed her and she’d had mad, crazy jungle sex with her partner. Three times. First on the couch in the living room, where she’d ridden him like he was a damn rodeo bull, hard and fast and filled with a primal need to mate. Then more gently as they’d managed just, to make it to the bed before she’d needed release again, although this time a slower burn was better - more exploration and foreplay before the finale. Then again shortly after because the lust was still tugging at her, although less insistently.

She’d finally been sated enough to get a few hours sleep after listening to a message Ella had left on Lucifer’s phone. Ella had been riding the labs’ backs all evening, and they had figured out the components that had gone into the injection but Professor Cunningham was refusing to say what amounts of each component, so they had to now work out the ratios so the antidote would react to the right things in the right amounts. She’d woken up again just after 11pm, desperately thirsty and horny. After sating her thirst, she’d sated her body - twice again. There hadn’t been any more updates from Ella, so they’d gone back to sleep.

She gaze wandered over Lucifer’s sleeping form, long, muscular but lean, and very naked. He muttered something unintelligible and rolled over to lay on his side, facing her, which allowed her a better view of him. His cock was, for once, completely limp, as if it too were asleep like its owner. He was a rumpled, dishevelled mess and it sent zings of lust up from her centre. Not wanting to wake him - whilst he didn’t seem to need a lot of sleep, she knew he’d had barely any sleep that night, only going to sleep an hour or so before - she quietly opened the bedside drawer and withdrew two items. One, a small tube of lube, she placed onto the bed beside her. The other, a long flesh-toned human-penis shaped vibrator, she held in her left hand. It had been cast from a plaster model of her own Devil’s cock, and having tried it before, she knew it filled her in just the same way he did.

She pulled her panties down and off, sending them flying with a shake of one foot. Applying an appropriate amount of lubrication, she hit the switch on the vibrator and it hummed softly. She let the tip rub up against her sensitive clit, letting the stimulation of the vibration do some of the work for her. She used her other hand to trail along her breast, exposed under the open shirt she was wearing, and played with her nipples whilst the vibrator continued to work on her clit. Moving on, and recalling the frenzied heat of the session on the couch, she opened her legs further and slid the vibrator into her now very wet pussy. She moved it in and out, fucking herself with the sex toy until finally she slid over into an orgasm. Sighing softly, she laid back down, and turned her head to face Lucifer, whose sleepy brown eyes opened slightly.

“Enjoying yourself, darling?” he mumbled.

“I did. I didn’t want to wake you up, so I used that vibrator you gave me.”

He gave her a sleepy yet still cocky grin. “Really?”

“Mmmm. Not as good as the real thing, but it’ll do in a pinch. I mean, your cock doesn’t vibrate, so there is that.”

He laughed and pulled her closer. “Can you sleep again now?”

She snuggled into him. “Yeah, I think I can. At least for a while.”

They both woke at 4 am to a phone call from a very sleepy-sounding Ella.

“They’ve worked out the ratios of everything now and have a couple of antidotes they’re testing.” She yawned hugely and continued. “I’ll let you know as soon as they declare one of them safe to use on Chloe and bring it over. I’m going to bed for a couple of hours, though, I’m leaving my phone on, so call me if there is any trouble.”

“Thank you, Ella.”

“Yes, thank you Miss Lopez.” Lucifer ended the call and looked at Chloe. “How are you feeling?”

“Hungry, Thirsty, Horny.”

“Well, let me see what I can do to fix that.” He kissed her forehead and got out of bed. He returned 10 minutes later carrying a tray. There were two glasses of water, a couple of sandwiches with various fillings, and napkins.

“Oh, food.” Chloe took a glass and examined the sandwiches. There was a chicken, cheese and lettuce one that was calling to her so she picked up half the sandwich and bit in. She devoured it and started on a second - ham and salad. Lucifer, having finished his own sandwich half, commented.

“You are hungry.”

Chloe chewed and nodded. She felt like she hadn’t eaten in days, which she wondered if that had anything to do with the vomiting from earlier - she’d been sick again at about 2 am, although not violently sick. She chased the mouthful of sandwich with water. Once they’d finished eating, she turned to face Lucifer again. “Well, now for the third symptom.”

“Ah, yes.” He ran a finger down her cheek. “Good thing I have angelic stamina then.”

Chloe just dove at him, crushing him to the headboard as she kissed him, mashing her tongue with his. Rising onto her knees, she clasped one of his hands and put it between her legs. He stroked her clit, making her eyelids flutter in pleasure as she held onto the headboard behind him. She ground against his hand as he slid fingers into her, letting the lust-haze roll over the fact that she was now especially sensitive from all the friction, as well lubricated as it had been. She let her hips rise and fall against his fingers, her pupils now wide and blown with desire.

Clever as they were, his fingers weren’t going to be enough to satisfy the urge brought on by the injection. She looked down at him and saw between her legs that his cock had come back up to attention, ready to go again. She needed him inside her - only that would do. She grabbed one of the pillows and nudged his hips. Knowing what she wanted, he lifted his hips, and she slid the pillow under his butt. She touched his knees, and he bent both legs up, changing the angle of his delightful cock. Happy with the positioning now, she leant back against his now bent legs, and sank slowly onto his cock.

Hooking her ankles under his armpits for support, Chloe started to move up and down, the position allowing her to see him slid in and out of her. She was somewhat mesmerised by the sight and stupidly turned on by it. Picking up her rhythm, Lucifer thrusted his hips up and down, taking some work off her as he too was finding this particular position especially pleasing. She slid a hand down to work her clit more, although shifting from the spot she’d been previously stimulating. After a few minutes she came, and then so did he, stimulated by the spasms of her inner muscles. She sank against him, sated for the time being.

“Let’s try to sleep some more,” she said, suddenly exhausted. He pulled her against his chest and rolled so they were both facing each other on their sides, and pulled the covers over them both.

“Sleep well, Detective,” he murmured, stroking a stray tendril of hair out of her face.

She smiled at him and muttered, “You too.” 

Chloe was asleep in seconds, and the Devil followed shortly after, as he was indeed worn out from the day. 

Three hours later, just after sunrise began, Chloe awoke, feeling like she'd been roasting under a fire. Lucifer had at some point, during the last three hours, moved away from her slightly. Considering how hot she felt, and just how hot her skin was, she figured she'd actually made him too hot as well. Freeing herself of the arm still partly draped over her waist, and the bedcovers, she sat and the whole room tilted sideways. She must have made some sound because Lucifer reacted almost immediately.

“Detective, are you alright?” He was now sitting up in bed, covers over his legs, looking at her with some concern.

“Just a bit woozy. The room tilted when I sat up,” she responded carefully. “It’s too hot.” A hand reached over and touched the back of her neck.

“Yes, you are. Just lay down for a minute and I'll back right back.” She felt the mattress move slightly and heard him stand, then walk around to her side of the bed, then into the bathroom. She could hear water running again, then saw him come back into the room. He came over and gently picked her up, and despite a token protest that was much too weak, carried her into the bathroom. Shifting his hold on her slightly, he swung one leg over and into the tub and then the other. Carefully, like she was made of glass, he sat slowly, letting the water gently flow over her feet then torso and arms. She had to admit it felt wonderful, the cool water against her skin. She could have sworn steam actually emitted from her skin as it met the water.

“Is that better?”

“Yes. Much better.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mad scientist and the Devil have a chat.

In his cell, Professor Octavos Cunningham smiled to himself. It seemed his latest version of the stimulant was much better than the previous ones. In the previous case studies, the subjects had forgotten about anything else but wanton need. This had caused the unfortunate side-effect of the subjects quite literally fucking until their hearts stopped from the stress that most forms of sexual activity place on a body.

He wondered if those who had tried the self-satisfaction route during the experiment had lasted longer than those who hadn’t. It would make for an interesting addendum to the experiment, although he’d have to wait until he got out of jail before he could start that area of investigation. He wasn’t worried though. He was certain once the dose he’d given the pretty Detective had worn off, she’d be happy to tell everyone how much she enjoyed the experience. He would need her to give him all the feedback he’d need to fix any problems, plus any other constructive criticism she might like to add.

He knew he’d probably have to accept some penalty for injecting Detective Decker against her will. He probably should have gotten consent first for this experiment- the board would frown on it he supposed. Although, as his father used to say, it’s easier to do something and apologise for it later, than to ask and wait for permission. Or something like that anyway. Rolling onto his side on the small, rather hard cot mattress in his cell, he closed his eyes and went to sleep, content about things in the way only a truly mad man could be.

Several hours later he was woken rather abruptly by the clanking of metal against metal. Sitting up, he wondered where he was for a moment then realised he was still in the jail cell he’d been put in earlier after being interviewed by the police and scientists about his experiments. He saw that the rectangular flap through which food and other things could be delivered was being opened and a tray was pushed through.

“Breakfast,” called a deep voice. Cunningham got up and walked over to collect the tray. As soon as he removed it the rectangular door was slammed closed. He pondered for a minute about the contents of his tray - there appeared to be some kind of porridge, or oatmeal as the Americans called it, and what might be scrambled eggs and maybe a bacon-type meat. There was also a piece of hard bread he assumed was supposed to be toast. He sighed deeply - honestly the food in prison could seriously be improved, but picked up the spoon and began to eat.

Having consumed the ‘meal’ he went to sit on his bed again. He wasn’t a violent man, so he was glad he hadn’t need to use the gun on… he thought for a second and recalled the name of the lovely detective. Detective Decker, that was it. Yes, he was glad he hadn’t been required to harm her in order to conduct this phase of the experiment. He wondered what had happened to his briefcase and papers. He’d been required to open his briefcase although the formula for Detective Decker’s dose was in his head, not written down as yet. He wanted to make sure there were no adverse side effects, in case he needed to adjust things again, before committing it to paper.

He was unaware that he was being watched. He could see the cameras in his cell, but didn’t realise his cell was being constantly monitored both visually and with audio to see if he said anything about the current formula. The lab techs were trying to work out an antidote, but so far nothing had fully worked. They fixed one problem and another would arise. They really needed Cunningham to spill his secrets.

Ella, who had just been given an update on the status of an antidote sighed. She didn’t want to have to give this kind of news to Chloe, or Lucifer for that matter but knew she’d better. Walking out of the room, she brought up Lucifer’s phone number and pressed call.

The call was answered on the second ring. “Miss Lopez?”

 _Lucifer sounds tired. I’ve never heard him sound tired before_ , Ella thought to herself. “I’ve got some bad news. None of the antidotes are working - they fix one problem but then it causes issues with something else. We really need this Cunningham asshole to spill already.”

“Give me 10 minutes, and make sure the cameras are turned off,” Lucifer said.

It took Ella a second, but then her tired brain caught up. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Have you got any other ideas? Because I would like you so share them if you do.”

“No. I’ll see what I can do. 10 minutes, yeah?”

“Unless you want to explain the sudden appearance of Detective Decker’s partner in a suspect’s cell, and everything else that will occur?”

“Nope. Ten minutes is fine.” Ella blinked and knew she had to get to work to get the cameras turned off before Lucifer arrived. Thankfully she knew someone in the surveillance department and they happened to be working. She now owed them a bottle of top-shelf whiskey, but she was sure Lucifer would gladly help her out with that. She sent him a text to let him know all was clear.

Inside his cell, Octavos was pondering what kind of lawyer he would be given when the lights in his cell flickered off. When they came back on, a well-dressed man was leaning against the opposite wall, one leg crossed over the other at the ankle.

“H-How did you get in here? Who are you?” Cunningham gaped at the man. There was something familiar about him. The man uncrossed his legs, and adjusted his cuff links. He stepped forward and Octavos suddenly realised where he knew the man from. “You’re Lucifer Morningstar. But, but how did you get in here?”

Lucifer grinned wolfishly at the professor and advanced towards him. “That’s not important Professor Pervert. What is important is the little matter of you injecting foreign substances in a LAPD Detective. My Detective.”

The last two words were delivered in a growl so deep it seemed to reverberate through the room. Octavos flinched, frozen to the spot, when Lucifer advanced on him. He found himself suddenly yanked from his seat on the bed and shoved violently against the wall. He looked into Lucifer’s face and saw two red glowing eyes starring back at him. 

“What-what happened to your eyes?”

“Oh, that? Little side-affect of when I get truly angry.” Lucifer shook Cunningham, and the man felt his bones literally rattle in his body. “You will give up the recipe for the injection so an antidote can be made.”

“But I can’t!” Octavos couldn’t give away the recipe for his creation. “The-the experiment isn’t complete yet!”

This was not the right thing to say. A wave of red clouded over his brain and he felt himself change form. Octavos squeaked. 

“That experiment is my partner, you little piece of filth.” Lucifer’s voice came out as a growl. 

“What are you?”

“I’m the Devil and you’re going to do as you’re told, Professor.”

“Y-Yes, okay.” The professor decided on self-preservation rather than keeping the experiment going. Something told him that this man? creature? would not appreciate him keeping the formula to himself. “B-but can I have the data on the experiment so far?” 

Lucifer roared and Octavos found himself flung against a wall, a large clawed hand pressing against his windpipe. “I don’t need you alive to get the recipe, Cunningham. I’ll just see you in Hell.”

Octavos would have swallowed if he could, but the hand on his windpipe was preventing that. He wheezed, “Sorry.”

Lucifer let the man go and he crumpled to the floor. “You will give the exact combination to Ella Lopez when she comes in. If you get so much as a drop wrong, I will tear your arms off and beat you with them.”

Octavos nodded meekly. Lucifer spread his wings and left. Safely on the roof of the jail, he sent Ella a text.

_Cunningham will give you the exact formula. Make sure you tell him your name as I gave him specific instructions to give the formula to you. I need to get back._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More horny!Chloe, but also soft!Lucifer and Deckerstar fluff.

Chloe woke at a little after 10am. She’d slept through Ella’s phone call two hours prior but now her bladder was demanding she get up. She rolled onto her back and prepared to get out of bed. As she did, she noticed the piece of paper on her bedside table. She wanted to read it but gravity was placing a lot of pressure on her bladder so she went into the bathroom.

Once done, she came back out to read the note.

_Detective,_

_I needed to leave you for a little while. I’ll try not to be long,_

_There’s soup and sandwiches in the fridge under bar if you’re hungry, otherwise stay in bed. I’ll be back as soon as I can be._

As was his usual fashion, if he was writing notes to her specifically, he’d drawn a little Devil emoji instead of his name. Pulling his shirt around her and doing up a few of the buttons, she pulled his silk robe on and padded out to the living area. She didn’t know if she was hungry, but she wanted a glass of water and decided ice cubes would go well. She didn’t need his robe in for warmth - she was still very warm, but wanted the comforting smell of him from it.

As she reached the bar, her stomach growled. She opened the fridge under the bar and pulled out a plate of yet more sandwiches, a bowl of chicken and dumpling soup, and the ice cubes. She put the bowl of soup in the microwave along with a cheese sandwich. When it was ready, she took it over to the couch and devoured it whilst watching some game show on the tv.

Now her actual hunger had been sated, her arousal came back even stronger than it had been before. Chloe picked up the remote and flicked over to the passcoded porn channels. She entered the passcode and skimmed through the titles, eventually settling on one she’d previously watched with Lucifer, which had proven to be quite enjoyable for both of them.

As the couple on the screen undressed each other on the couch of the fancy hotel room they were in, she ran her hands over her own breasts and along her abdomen. She shrugged off the robe, letting it pool to the floor and lay back, resting one foot against the arm of the sofa, the other she bent and rested on top of the sofa. Running her hands along her sides and over her belly, she imagined it was Lucifer touching her instead.

The couple on the screen had changed position, the woman now lying on her back on the bed, legs hanging over the side whilst the man had his head between the woman’s legs, eating her like she was a dessert buffet.

The sounds they made filled the room, and Chloe ran her hands down and skimmed the skin of her inner thigh, trailing her fingers back up and then towards her centre. She stroked her clit, feeling herself quickly getting wetter from her ministrations.

“Yes, fuck me!” The exclamation from the tv aroused her more, and she slipped the fingers stroking her clit into her pussy, curling them against her inner wall. She used her other hand to continue to stroke and rub her clit, bringing herself closer and closer to orgasm. Watching the couple on the tv, her fingers slid in and out of her pussy in time with the man’s cock sliding in and out of the woman he was fucking.

The wet smacking sounds of flesh meeting flesh filled the room along with the moans and pants of the couple on the screen. They mingled with her own as she finally felt the orgasm building inside her core. She watched, hands still busy between her thighs as the woman on screen came with a slightly over the top moan. The guy on screen was still hard, and that’s when Chloe noticed the cock ring he wore. It was similar to one she’d seen in Lucifer’s vast array of bedroom toys. The elevator door opened as her body bucked with the orgasm.

It somewhat surprised Lucifer to be confronted with full screen porn, including surround sound when he stepped out of the elevator. He looked over to the couch and saw a familiar foot resting on the top of the couch back. He walked quickly over, shedding his suit jacket, to find his Detective coming down from an orgasm, flushed in the face, wearing just his shirt, He pressed pause on the remote, then spoke. “Detective, didn’t I tell you to stay in bed?”

Her eyes opened, and she looked up at him. “I was hungry. Then I was horny.”

He sat on the arm of the couch. “Do you want to go back to bed now?”

“No, I wanna fuck you again. Come here,” she said, beckoning him to her. He sighed, and raising her legs slightly, shifted and sat on the couch. He placed her legs over his lap and stroked a hand along her cheek. She looked exhausted.

“Are you sure?” he said, concerned by her appearance.

She looked at him, saw the concern and love in his eyes and it broke her. She shook her head. “I-I don’t not want you, I just…”

“You want it to actually be your choice and not some human scumbag’s experiment potentially forcing your hand.” He stroked her calf softly, wanting to soothe rather than arouse.

“Exactly.” Chloe knew he of all people would understand that. She was so exhausted, and she just wanted to be able to make a choice and know it was her choice, not something manipulating her decisions. A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

“Oh, darling, please don’t cry. I hate it when you cry,” Lucifer said. He stood and picked her up, cradling her like a small child, and then sat again, letting her curl into him as she rid herself of the frustration and anger that had built up over the last several hours. He spotted his robe on the floor and shifting them both slightly he picked it up and gently placed it over her, wrapping her up in the silk.

When the crying jag finished, she wiped her eyes. “Thanks.”

“You can cry on my lap anytime you need to, Detective. Besides, I think this will all be over before too much longer anyway.”

“Did Ella call while I was asleep?”

“Yes. Unfortunately the antidotes they had made were causing problems and when they fixed the problems, new ones sprang up. So I needed to go and have a chat with a mad scientist. Now they’ll have the proper recipe to base the antidote on.”

“Oh. I was wondering where you’d gone.”

“I didn’t want to leave you, but Cunningham wasn’t going to give up his experiment easily.” He rubbed circles on her back, as it relaxed her and usually made her go to sleep. She sighed softly and cuddled into him. “So, I needed to go and talk some sense into him.”

“You just talked to him?”

“Well, I might have held him against the wall by his neck. And he got to see my angry face.”

“I like your angry face.”

“You, my dear, are a teratophile.”

“A what?”

“Someone who is sexually attracted to monsters.”

“Just one specific one. What is it called when you’re sexually attracted to the Devil?”

He laughed. “Diaboliphilia. Because Devil comes from the Latin, ‘diabolical’.”

She laughed, then closed her eyes, letting his presence soothe her back into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cure is found! Also a little Trixie action and minor Deckerstar fluff (if you squint real hard). Plus, soft!Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, because I love you and I'm also knackered, you can have another chapter. One more left after this, thanks for playing in my sandpit.

It was just after one I;the afternoon when Lucifer’s phone rang insistently. For a moment, as his brain was still weighed down by sleep, he contemplated simply ignoring it. Then he realised it might be Miss Lopez calling and he decided to answer. Chloe shifted and blinked, the phone having woken her as well.

MISS LOPEZ was displayed on the screen so he answered. “Miss Lopez, have you got news?”

Ella’s voice was more cheerful than he’d heard it since the whole debacle started. ”Sure do. Analysis is in on the antidote. It works and there doesn’t appear to be any side effects, except perhaps being tired. I’d still give it another day after you get it before doing much, though. We were also able to give it to the surviving person from the original test, and they have improved heaps already. I can bring it to LUX if you want, in about an hour.”

Lucifer looked at Chloe, who nodded. ”Please do, Ella.”

“Okay. I’ll let you know when I arrive. Lopez out.” The call ended and Chloe smiled in relief.

“That is the best news I’ve heard all week,” she told Lucifer.

“Yes, it will be good for you to have this over with. It’s been a very intense 24 hours,” he stated.

“You’re telling me.” She kissed his cheek and shifted, moving so she could stand. “I think I’m going to go get dressed. Why don’t you get us some lunch?” She walked across the room to the bedroom. He watched her carefully, looking for any signs of dizziness or anything else. When she made it up the stairs safely, he let out an internal sigh of relief then headed into the kitchen.

After they’d eaten, they sat on the couch, idly watching some show while they waited for Ella. Eventually she sent a message saying she’d arrived and Lucifer went to unlock the elevator for her. It arrived shortly after with a ding, and the doors opened to reveal Ella.

“Miss Lopez, please come in.”

Ella entered and headed over to Chloe. “Hey Chlo, how you feeling?”

“Tired. Ready for this to be over,” she replied.

“Totally understand. There’s two doses. One today, then you might need another tomorrow,” Ella explained, opening the small case she held. “Really, the second dose is just to boost the first one in case you’re still feeling any lingering effects. You can have it in the morning.”

Chloe nodded and rolled up her sleeve. “I’ll let you know how I feel once this kicks in”

Ella gently inserted the needle into Chloe’s bicep and depressed the syringe. It stung a little, but other than that it was fine. “Okay, first dose down. I’ll call you in the morning, see how you’re going and whether you need the second dose.” She stood, zipping the small case closed and turning to head back to the elevator. ”I gotta run, but that should start working within an hour. Call me if there’s any issues.”

They watched her go, the elevator doors closing behind her. After a minute, Chloe stood and walked over to Lucifer, linking her hands behind his neck. “As much as I love spending time with you, I really need to get home to Trixie today. She’s a bit worried I got injured at work again. We know what happened last time a crazy man injected me with a foreign item.”

“Very well. I’ll drive you home, in your car, then fly back. You’ll need your car anyway,” he said.

“Alright. Let’s go. By the time we get there, school will be finished and I’ll be home for Trixie.”

“Very well, Detective.”

10 minutes later they were in Chloe’s vehicle, Lucifer snaking through traffic like it wasn’t there. Chloe watched him from the corner of her eye. He looked tired, which was a rarity. They hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep the previous evening, especially with her need for sex being exacerbated so much. Despite how much she loved him, and how well he’d taken care of her, she was glad they would spend tonight apart. They both needed unbroken sleep and some alone time. She just hoped it wouldn’t send him in a downward spiral. She couldn’t be certain, although why he would blame himself for any of the events on the last day was beyond her, but she knew him, and knew he could do just that.

“Listen. I’m so glad I had you to look after me with this whole thing. There’s no one who could have done a better job. It’ll be good for both of us to get a solid night’s sleep. I know you don’t need as much as me, but it’ll do you good. You could probably have a drink or several, maybe one of those joints you think I don’t know about, and just relax. I’m going to flop on my sofa, order dinner, watch tv with Trixie, maybe have some wine, then sleep the sleep of the truly tired.”

They arrived at her apartment at that moment. He parked and turned to face her.”I’m sorry you have had to go through this entire ordeal.” His eyes flashed red. ”Cunningham has a nice place reserved for him in Hell when he gets there.”

They got out of the car, and began to walk to Chloe’s apartment. The sound of running feet behind them made them both turn, and Trixie appeared, a huge smile lighting up her face when she saw Chloe. “Mom!”

“Hey Monkey, how are you?” Chloe embraced her daughter.

“I’m fine. Dad said you got sick because some scientist guy injected you with something. Are you okay now?”

“Yeah, babe. They got an antidote made. I just need a good night’s sleep and some time with my girl, and I’ll be good as new. Lucifer did an excellent job at looking after me.”

Trixie flung herself against Lucifer, crushing him in a surprisingly strong hug. He patted her back, now almost used to her hugs. “Mind the Armani, Urchin.”

“You’re so weird,” she said, grinning at him.

Once they reached the apartment, Chloe unlocked the door and Trixie dashed in, tossing her backpack in her room and making a beeline for the fridge. At the doorway, Chloe watched her daughter then turned to face Lucifer again. “Do you want to come in? Or are you going now?”

He looked over her shoulder at Trixie, happily making herself a snack, and shook his head. “You spend time to with your offspring, Detective and get some rest. I’ll see you when you are ready.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow and let you know how I’m doing, okay?” She smoothed his jacket lapels, and then kissed his cheek. “See you later?”

“Of course, Detective.” He stepped back and walked away, needing to head around the back of the building to fly home unseen. Chloe closed the door, and turning to Trixie, said, “Hey Monkey, make me one of those too.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe thanks her Devil for looking after her.

Lucifer paced the penthouse. It has been two days since he’d seen the Detective, and although she said she’d see come by today, he couldn’t help but wonder if she’d even want to. After everything she’d had to endure, she probably never wanted to see the place again. Still pacing, he pulled out one of the last remaining joints in his apparently not-so-secret stash. He lit it and inhaled slowly, letting the somewhat earthy tasting smoke fill his lungs.

After he had returned the Detective to her home and her child, he’d taken her advice and come back to the penthouse, made his way through two bottles of whiskey whilst he played his piano, watched tv and smoked a couple of joints. Then he’d crashed out on the couch until late the next morning when he woke up, starving.

He’d sent a brief message to Chloe, just letting her know he hoped she was feeling better. She’d replied with a blowing-kisses emoji and a thumbs up, which he interpreted to mean she was okay. Later, towards dinner, she’d called him, telling him she’d slept most of the day, but had gotten a few household chores done as was feeling much more herself. She then told him she’d come over the following day when she was able to.

Which is why he was standing in the balcony, smoking a joint and staring blindly at the city below. Suddenly, the elevator doors pinged, knocking him out of his melancholy state. He turned and saw his Detective walk into the living area and look for him. She saw him standing on the balcony and walked over to him.

“Sorry, I’m a bit later than I wanted to be. The traffic is insane, even for LA,” she said, wrapping her arms lightly around him and resting her head on his chest.

He stroked his free hand down her back. “I wasn’t sure you’d ever want to come here again.”

“What do you mean?”

“After everything you had to ensure after that injection, you went through here. Why would you want to come here again?”

She buried her face into his chest for a moment, then stepped back so she could look at him. “You, Lucifer Morningstar, are an idiot.” He made an indignant noise at this remark, but she continued. “Yes, that injection did all kinds of things to my body, but like I told you, I wouldn’t have made it through without you. You held my hair back when I puked, you fed me, cared for me, held me. All the things that made it bearable. If I look at the couch, my first thought is how you just held me when I needed it. If I look at the bed, I think of how you kept me safe and made sure I was okay during what was a very long 24 hours for both of us. Why wouldn’t I want to come here? You’re here.”

He looked at her with such unbridled happiness she knew he’d over-reacted and assumed the absolute worst. “Detective...”

“So, now it’s time for me to thank you properly. I brought a few things I know you like, so come inside and we can get started,” she said, stepping back to take his hand and lead him inside. He followed, still holding the joint, having forgotten all about it until they walked inside.

“Just let me get rid of this,” he began, but she stilled his hand. Taking the joint from him, she inhaled, in a way that told him she’d done it before, and gave it back to him. His eyes widened at this, and a cat-like grin spread over her face. “That’s not your first joint.”

“No, of course not. I dated a DJ. Even with my dad being a cop, I still smoked a few joints when I was younger. Besides, it’s legal in California.” She walked away from him whilst he processed this new piece of information and walked over to a bag he hadn’t seen her bring in. She picked it up and walked towards the bedroom she looked over her shoulder at him and asked, “Are you coming?”

“Not yet, but I imagine I will be,” he said, tossing the joint in an ashtray and almost running to catch up to her. He climbed up the steps to his bedroom, and stood, waiting to see what would happen next.

She had put the bag on the floor at the foot of the bed and turned to face him. Hands on her hips, she asked, “Are you ready to play?”

“Yes.” He hoped this meant what he thought it meant.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Detective.” He did so enjoy it when his Detective took charge and she was the only person he’d ever willingly submit to or be a sub for.

“Strip.” She commanded. “Slowly and no talking.” He did as he was told, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, then removing his belt and shoes. She watched him, drinking in every inch of muscle and flesh as he revealed it. Once he was standing before her in all his gorgeous, naked glory, she twirled her finger slowly, and he did a slow circle so she could see every part of him. “On the bed, on your back.”

He complied, laying roughly in the centre of the bed, long legs slightly apart and arms at his sides. He looked, she thought, especially tempting, relaxed from the joint and eager to please her. His hair was still scruffy - he obviously hadn’t bothered with styling it, which was rare - and she loved it when it was loose of all the styling products. His eyes were half-closed because of the angle he was looking at her from. She crouched and unzipped the bag she’d left at her feet. Finding what she was looking for, she stood, showing it to him. He’d shown her what he liked a few times, and his eyes darkened with arousal when she revealed the silky-smooth ropes. She’d had them especially made and had been softening them up at home for a while, waiting for just the right time to reveal them. She walked to the side of the bed near the windows and took his wrist, looping the rope firmly but not too tightly around his wrist and palm like he’d shown her. She paused when she’d finished, dropping the act for a moment to ask, “Is that right?”

“Perfect,” he said. Pleased, she lifted his arm, so it was above his head, although still flat against the bed, then reaching behind the bedhead, found the hooks to attach the other end of the rope. Securing that end firmly, she looked at him, and he nodded, confirming the position would be comfortable. She went around to the other side and repeated the process on his left arm. She had more for his feet, but decided to just do his arms for now - she could always restrain his legs later. She took up her position at the end of the bed again and just took in the view for a moment. Arms spread out, a pillow under his head, he was mostly erect and looked like pure sin.

She nudged his legs further apart and, working from his feet up, alternated between open-mouthed kisses and tiny nips until she reached his femoral artery. Pausing there, she held his hips and flattened her tongue against the artery, slowly licking that spot, feeling his heart beat increase as blood began pumping faster through him. He let out a low moan, and his hips shifted beneath her hands. She felt his muscles quiver slightly as she broke away and repeated the motion on the other side.

She pulled away again only to climb onto the bed and straddle him, sitting on his lower abdomen, feeling his erection against her butt through the material of her jeans. He was, as always, a furnace, but she didn’t mind. She drew her fingers lazily over his chest, tracing constellations with his freckles. Bending down, she dipped her tongue into the curve between his collarbones and he emitted a low rumbling sound, rather like a lion or tiger. She nipped softly along each of his collar bones then kissed her way up to his earlobe, tugging it with her teeth gently. She felt him vibrate under her as she found different pleasure points and teased him with them, causing him little spikes of arousal but never enough to cause full pleasure.

He loved being teased in his way, unable to do anything but wait for her to allow him to achieve climax. It was an excruciating pleasure, and one only she could fully bring to him. Many others had done an excellent job over the years, but his Detective was the only one he trusted enough to full allow to undo him. She moved away, and he whined in protest at the loss.

Now she was wearing too many clothes, so she toed off her shoes and undid a few buttons on her shirt, exposing a glimpse of her breasts. She then popped the button on her jeans and undid the zipper, allowing her to shove them down her body and off. Standing now in her shirt and underwear, she bent to take another item out of her bag. She ran the end of it along her palm, allowing him to see it. His grin grew more wicked as he observed it.

The flogger had a soft velvet end and would allow her to touch him in places she couldn’t quite reach from the end of the bed. Careful to avoid tickling him, as it would ruin the mood she was trying to create, she ran the end along his sides, over his chest and torso and along his inner thighs, changing pressure and position as she felt like it. His eyes were slightly unfocused now, and his pupils were wide.

Wanting to get her hands back on him again, she tossed the flogger aside, where it landed with a soft thud. Bending, she scooped up one final thing from her bag and knelt on the bed between his legs again. She looked at him and said, “Colour?”

“Green,” he said, his voice rough. Happy with the answer, she took his cock, which was now oozing pre-cum from the tip, in her hands, and applied gentle pressure, causing his hips to rock upwards. She used the base of her left hand and stretched out the skin of his shaft, gently smoothing it downwards, exposing the tip. She bent and swirled her tongue over the head and heard him moan sinfully as she did. She applied some lube she’d tossed on the bed earlier to her hands and took hold of him more firmly. He grunted slightly and then let out another low moan when she began stroking him.

She continued stroking him, occasionally running a finger firmly down the back of his cock, which made him moan or growl. She recognised he was close and removed her hands. He growled in protest, eyes closed, hair messy. She climbed off the bed and discarded the rest of her clothing. Watching him watching her every move while he lay, essentially helpless, more than a little wrecked by this stage, made her so aroused she was sure he’d be able to smell it. She put a hand between her legs, stroking herself, watching his face as she did. Shifting a little, she put one foot on the mattress, giving him a better view, and slipped one finger into her pussy, then added another. His pupils expanded to the point where there was no colour left. Pleased with the result she walked up the side of the bed and let him suck her fingers. He made an obscene noise when she slipped her fingers in his mouth. Deciding she wanted his hands on her now as well, she climbed back onto the bed and made her way to the side of the headboard, hitting the release buttons for the hooks. She then made her way down his body until she could grasp him firmly and guide him inside.

When she took him in her hand again, his eyes opened, and he looked at her. She took him in slowly, taking her time to enjoy the sensation again. Once she had adjusted, she reached forward and took his hands, still entwined in the ropes, and joined their fingers together. Then she moved, slowly at first but gradually building some speed until she found a rhythm that worked. The room soon filled with the sound of flesh on flesh, and their moans and pants as they sought the temporary oblivion of release. Squeezing her inner muscles tightly against his cock, she came, her whole body shuddering as she watched him come with a unintelligible mutter.

Sagging against him, she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart thundering in his chest. His arms came around her a few moments later and he bent his head to kiss hers. Content, she pressed as close to him as she could. He pulled the quilt over them, happy to stay there with her forever if he could.


End file.
